1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tear open system for a package, particularly a perforated tear open system for plastic film packages that combines a cardboard form and a plastic window. More particularly, the tear open system relates to a system for providing easy access to the contents of a shrink film package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The method and apparatus for forming shrink filmed display packages has been disclosed in a variety of patents and other publications. It is known to seal articles in pockets that are formed and sealed in plastic windows of paperboard blanks. These blanks have one or more openings that are covered, on one surface, by a heat-deformable and heat-sealable plastic sheet. The pockets are formed by heating the plastic material extending across the windows and deforming this plastic material to form a pocket. After the article is placed in the pocket, the pocket is closed, for example by folding the blank about a fold line and then heat sealing the plastic material. As the plastic sheet or film which is used is generally transparent, the article is provided in a decorative package in which it is sealed but nevertheless is fully visible. The teachings are best described, however, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,358, Method for Forming Article-Holding Display Packages, to Heffeman et al. The disclosures of this patents is incorporated herein by reference, as though recited in full.
As popular as these packages are, there have always been problems regarding the difficulty in opening the packages. The weight of cardboard required to maintain the integrity of the package makes opening the package by tearing the cardboard difficult. Separating the adhesive to pull open the package is also a problem as the adhesive is intended to maintain the two halves of the package adjacent one another.
The disclosed method and apparatus provides an easy opening mechanism in these popular paperboard packages.